Another Misunderstanding
by IloveRogueCheney
Summary: Sting Eucliffe is the hottest guy at Fiore High School. He never had a girlfriend, but he is currently liking one. Also a pairing of Rogue CheneyX OC...Short summary sorry...not very good at making summaries nor Titles...


**Yo minna! been a while since I last published a story...**

**Please enjoy! And please don't forget to Review...**

* * *

Sting Eucliffe is the hottest guy at Fiore High School. You could really say he's hot, with his muscular body his silky hair, his handsome voice….and many more.

As you know, he never had a girlfriend, but he is liking someone now. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia, she too is popular. All of the guys love her, even the girls love her!

Now here starts the story a hottie liking another hottie.

"You know, Rogue. I can't really resist her looks, her voice, her hair…her all! I really like her, no, I LOVE her. And…" Sting said. When he paused, Rogue, his best buddy, stooped eating and asked him "…and?"

"And I'm planning on telling her that I love her." Rogue stared at him then continued eating his sandwich "I just can't take it Rogue! I don't want seeing her hanging out with guys specially with Dragneel.." he growled Natsu Dragneels name.

Natsu is Lucy's closest friend, that's why they're always together. And every time sting sees them, his head explodes. And the two of them are became Rivals ever since Lucy transferred to the school. They both like her, but Stings love for her is greater. That's why he will not lose to Natsu.

"Please help me, Rogue!" he begged him

"I don't know how to tell her how I feel! Please~" He whined. Rogue looked away with disgust and gave up.

Rogue gave up and sigh "Fine. But, you are not going to burst into my room every time me and my girlfriend is there. Got it." He said. Sting grinned and nodded.

"But really, Rogue…I didn't know that the two of you do naughty things…hehehe…squeezing her-! _smack!smack! " _Rogue smacked him and another smack was heard beside him.

"Shut up." A girl said while glaring at him.

"Hey, Rei" Rogue said to the girl named Rei. She smiled and said 'hey' to him too.

Rogue held her face and kissed her.

"Ouch!Rei!That hurts!" Sting shouted at her. She glared at him while kissing rogue. She wrapped her arms around Rogue's neck and kissed him harder.

"Hey! Don't kiss in front of me! Gosh…Rogue see ya at the classroom."

Rogue pulled away from the kiss and called sting, Rei was kissing Rogues neck, he was blushing.

"Sting, I'll help you. I'll tell you after school." He told him. Sting nodded and walked away.

Rei forced him to look at him and whispered at his ear "Rogue, let's skip the next class…lets go in an empty classroom."

Rogue smiled and nodded.

Sting saw Lucy walking towards a room, he was about to say hi to her when "Hey, Luce!" Natsu said and hugged her. Lucy blushed a little because she can feel his breath at her neck.

"Natsu! How many times do I tell you NOT. TO. HUG. ME!" Lucy shouted at him. Natsu made an apologetic face and mumbled a sorry.

Lucy's face became calm and said sorry to him.

While that was happening Sting was watching, his head about to explode.

_That's it! I won't wait till tomorrow! I'll tell her after the last break! _ Sting thought.

After class, Lucy just got out the room with her friends, someone pulled her and ran.

"Hey! Where are you taking me!" she shouted at the person who was pulling her. She saw the blonde hair and had a right guess.

"Sting! Let go of me!"

They went up the stairs and turned to a corner. They went inside an empty classroom and sting closed the door. Lucy's face was fuming, she was panting as well.

"Sting! Why the hell did you did that!?"

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do to tell you that I…" Sting looked at the ground.

"_sigh_ fine. I forgive you…I'm used to Natsu dragging me place to place….. and what are you going to tell me, sting?" she said. Sting was staring at her while he mumbled 'Natsu again'

He walked closer to her and pinned her arms at the wall. Lucy's eyes widened and shouted telling Sting to let go of her.

"Lucy. Is there any day that you won't talk about Natsu?" Sting asked her as calm as he can.

"What!? Sting! He's my Friend!I'm just telling what he do with me! " she told him. Sting's eyes looked hurt. He looked away.

Lucy noticed this. She felt Sting let go of her arms. She held his cheek and said "Why Sting? Is there something wrong?"

Stings eyes widened and stared at her. He put both of his hands between Lucy's head and said "Something wrong!? Of course something _is _wrong!? It's your so called _friend_ ,Lucy!

Don't you get irritated when he's always with you!? I do! In fact, I'm so jealous of him! He's always touching you! He's always near you! I'm so jealous because I Love you! And I don't want to see you, always hanging out with a guy specially with him" he whispered the last part.

Lucy stared at him "Sting…..did you just….confessed to me?" She asked while she was blushing…..hard.

Sting blushed too, but "Didn't you just get what I was sayi- mmhh!"

Lucy kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck in case he escapes. It only lasted for a few seconds, she pulled away.

"Sting, i'm so sorry I didn't know that you were that jealous, and actually... I always liked you too. I already told Natsu that and...he understands... but I didn't really know that you were that irritated of him...i'm so sorry Sting..." She told him looking down to her feet.

Stings eyes widened and held her cheek, forced her to look at him at the eye.

"Well actually, Lucy...I think It's mostly my fault because I got jealous...Oh...wait...ITS NASTU DRAGNEELS FAULT!" He shouted. Lucy laughed Sting looked at her then he smiled.

"Say Lucy.." He first said "how 'bout making you my First and Last girlfriend" he asked her Lucy blushed and looked away "O-ok...then you will be also my first and last boyfriend."

Then Sting Kissed her.

Outside, they didn't know that someone was spying on them

"Looks like Sting doesn't need your help anymore, Rogue." Rei told Rogue. Rogue just 'hmph'ed, Rei giggled.

"Let's go, Rei. We don't wanna disturb them."

"Hai, hai..But they really remind me of us, ya know..." Rei blushed while imagining.

Rogue smiled "Yeah...you cried when you confessed to me" "W-well...of course! I was scared that you will reject me.." She was about to cry. he hugged her

"Im sorry...Im always making you cry...but...you really look cute when you're like this" he laughed, Rei glared at him.

"Hmph!" She turned away. Rogue again hugged her at the back and apologized.

* * *

**So? How is it? Like my OC?**

Please Review!


End file.
